The Future Majin
by Akira Hisashi
Summary: A new Z Fighter is here to help with Future Trunks' dilemma! He needs help stopping the Majins before they get out of hand. Who's this new fighter? Will the Z Fighters be enough to stop the Majins once more? Will update at least once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first DBZ Fanfic and I hope you enjoy! Please leave your thoughts in a review! This takes place after Z, but in a separate timeline from Super and GT.**

"Will Zuchan and Goku please step onto the stage? Once they've shaken hands, the final match will commence!"

The announcer's voice boomed from the speakers surrounding the gigantic stadium. Rebuilt from the destruction after the first tenkaichi budokai, it was even bigger. A lean young man with spiky black hair stepped onto the fighting platform. His hair went up in one large spike in the middle, with several protruding out of the sides. Two bangs hung from the right side of his tan face. He wore a white gi that had a small Japanese kanji for life, "生活", on the chest and a larger one on the back. The boy's blazing green eyes stared down his opponent.

Across from him was a smiling man who looked around 30 years old. His uniform was orange with a blue belt and undershirt. No symbols were on his gi. They walked to the center of the stage as the audience roared. The two men shook hands and walked back to the opposite sides of the arena.

They both took fighting stances and the bell rang out, starting the fight. Goku flew at Zuchan full speed. Zuchan jumped up and fired a large ki blast at him. Goku deflected it and appeared behind Zuchan. "Got you!" he cheered playfully. He elbowed him down to the stadium, creating a huge crash. The ground was turned up and he was sitting in a crater of concrete.

A bloodied Zuchan got up from the rubble and shook off the dust. He charged at Goku and swung with a powerful right cross. Goku stopped the blow with a smile and slapped Zuchan back down, deepening the crater.

"I can see you're not gonna win, so I'll just finish you quickly!" Goku floated down to the stage floor and waited for Zuchan to climb out. Slowly, Zuchan crawled out of the hole and limped towards his opponent. Goku shot out a ki blast that threw him backwards to the outskirts of the ring.

Struggling up, Zuchan threw a ki blast right back at him. Again, taking it without flinching, Goku crouched and held his hands together.

"Kame… Hame… HA!"

A huge blue ki blast came straight for the weakened fighter. It knocked him out of the ring and into the parking lot.

"WOWZERS! That was some battle! Goku wiped the floor with Zuchan! He is now the victor of the Tenkaichi Budokai!"

Goku blushed at the kind words as a gigantic grin spread ear to ear. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled softly. "I think I might've overdone it," Goku's face dropped. He then quickly flew towards his opponent. Arriving there, he saw a battered warrior, mouth ajar and dripping blood.

Zuchan started to mutter something before his eyes shut tightly and his body fell limp. Goku's eyes widened. He picked up Zuchan and used instant transmission to appear at Korin's Tower.

"Quick Korin! Gimme a senzu bean!"

"I got it, big guy" Korin scrambled around, searching desperately for a senzu bean. All around the two were senzu bean sprouts, but very few fully developed senzu beans. Finally, Korin pulled one out that had slipped into the dirt between two sprouts.

"Here's one Goku!" Korin tossed it to him. He scowled at the dirt covered bean, but still shoved it into Zuchan's throat. In a second Zuchan woke up to the face of a large, white, bipedal cat holding a cane and growing green plants.

"Am I high?" Zuchan shuddered as he looked around. He saw Goku's smiling face and jumped out of his arms. "Where the hell am I?"

"Korin's Tower! Korin's the cat fella. He makes senzu beans. They're these things that heal you up real good and let you keep fighting. You looked like you were about to take the long dirt nap, so I figured it would be a pretty good time to grab one from him. Sorry I went so hard on you back there. I gotta hold back more."

Zuchan ran to the edge of the tower and looked down. Turning back to Goku, he leaned back on the ledge and looked down at the floor. "Hold back? So that wasn't your full strength? Please tell me you're joking. The hell did you do to get so strong? Steroids?"

"Haha, well I'm part of the alien race known as the saiyans who trained for years under an old turtle hermit, then I died and trained under the god of the Northern Planets, then I trained with the prince of my alien race, Vegeta, to see who would be better. He didn't come to the tournament because Bulma is pregnant with their next kid and Bulma wouldn't let him. We're gonna spar later"

Zuchan's jaw dropped. His eyes were the size of baseballs. He nearly fainted. "What? You're an alien? Really? Oh yeah, and I'm a giant ape who can shoot laser beams out of his mouth. What'd you really do?"

"That was it! I swear!" Goku turned to Korin, "Ain't that right Korin?"

"Yup" Korin's expression hadn't changed the whole time, which was all the more baffling to Zuchan.

"Well if that's the case then I wanna train like you too. What was that Maheha thing you did again?"

"Oh! You mean the Kamehameha," Goku shrugged and walked towards the ledge, "If we go to Roshi's place you can learn all about that"

He stepped off the ledge and fell through the clouds. Zuchan started to peer his head over the edge when Goku popped up from seemingly nowhere.

"Well? You comin' or not?"

"Uh-um, of course!" Zuchan stuttered as he leaped off the ledge and hovered next to Goku.

"Okay, just follow me," Goku started flying towards the tiny island that hosted the turtle hermit. The two blasted past the tallest of mountains, the greenest of forests and the bluest of lakes, until they came upon Master Roshi's Island. They landed and walked towards the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Trunks will come in soon, but I just need a few chapters to flesh out my OC and make him strong enough to be relevant. Leave a review :) Love ya**

Goku knocked three times on the door. Clamoring could be heard from inside the house.

"Goku's back Roshi!"

"Hopefully he brought some new dirty magazines with him," the same voice started laughing from right behind the door.

The door swung open revealing a bald, old man in a Hawaiian shirt with random letters plastered across it and white shorts. His beard extended to his chest in a messy, white triangle.

"Goku!"

"Roshi!" The two shared a warm embrace before a shorter, younger man with short, messy, black hair came out from the back.

"Miss me?"

"Krillin! It's been forever" Goku and Krillin shook hands.

"Yeah I know! Did you really need to spend all that time training with Kaio-sama?"

"You know I just wanted to win the tournament again. It's been years since we've entered! I wish you coulda been there too buddy"

"Yeah, yeah I was just busy. 18 wants me to focus even more on my job now that the world isn't in danger or anything. Anyways, who's the kid?" Krillin turned his attention to Zuchan, looking him up and down and smiling.

"He's Zuchan!" Goku put his arm around Zuchan and grinned, "He made it to the finals of the tenkaichi budokai. I won, but he put up a good fight. I was wondering if you could train him Roshi."

"Eh, I don't know," The old man started. Goku clasped his hands together and lowered his head towards Roshi.

"Please!"

"Ah, I guess I can train another one. Afterall, I'm still a spring chicken!" Roshi flexed his scrawny biceps. All of them let out a hearty chuckle.

"Maybe I can teach him a technique or two," Krillin said, walking out to the beach, "my kienzan is still pretty sharp!" He raised his hand above his head and a disc of energy materialized in his hand. He threw it as hard as he could and wet sand splashed up all over Krillin's body.

"Dammit!" He muttered a slur of swears under his breath as he walked back into the house, "I'm gonna take a shower, see ya later Goku."

"Well good timing, Krillin, cause I was just thinking I should check up on Vegeta right about now. Have fun training Zuchan!" Goku said goodbye to Roshi and touched two fingers to his forehead. He disappeared in a flash from the beige shores of the island.

"So, you wanna get strong like Goku and Krillin? Well, we need to start with the basics. Can you control ki?"

Rolling his eyes, Zuchan floated off the ground and let off a few ki blasts into the sand. Zuchan sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. Coughing, Master Roshi nodded his head.

"Okay, I see what you can do. But, can you do this?" Roshi's ki flowed through his whole body, every muscle of his bulged and tripled in size. He looked like a bodybuilder. He got in the same stance that Goku had during the tournament.

"Kamehameha!" The same blue blast flew out from the palms of his energy beam flew straight into the air until Roshi stopped putting out ki.

"Wow, there's no way I could do that, but I'll try. I guess," Zuchan tried to replicate the stance. "Kamehameha!" He thrust out his hands, but nothing happened. He looked down at his hands and his brow furrowed.

"Well, you can control your ki moderately well, but I think you're a bit too scrawny to properly fire a powerful ki attack like the kamehameha. Your body just can't handle it. You need to strengthen your body before you'll be able to launch a kamehameha. Wait one second," Roshi reverted back to his old, scrawny self and disappeared into his home. When he returned a large metallic turtle shell was in his hands and Krillin was behind him. Krillin was standing in the same gi that Goku had worn, except with the Kame symbol on the chest and back. He was drying off his hair with a small hand towel.

"Pure steel! That's right, the heaviest shell I've ever had. Bulma got this as a birthday present for me. They're the wealthiest family ever!"

"You know the Briefs? Like, Capsule Corporation? Who are you people?" For Zuchan today was one surprise after the other.

"We're the Z Fighters!" Krillin called out, "Oh yeah, and we forgot to mention that we've only saved the world, like, 7 times"

 **Author's Note: Sorry it was so short, but if I didn't** **separate** **it from the next chapter it would read weirdly and would be way too long.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine…" Zuchan listed off as he did his assigned push-ups for the day. Roshi lounged in a beach chair reading a magazine while watching over Zuchan. Blood dripped out of Roshi's nose as he turned the page.

"Fifty-two, fifty-three, fifty-four…" Zuchan kept going. On his back was the huge steel turtle shell master roshi had give him. It weighed at least 200 pounds, and was a real shock for Zuchan. Gallons of sweat poured off of his face, so much so that the sand around him had become wet and moldable.

He was wearing an orange turtle hermit gi he had been given a week ago when he started his training. Behind him, two people touched down on the island.

"Sixty-nine, seventy, seventy-one…" Zuchan continued

"The earthling is clearly working hard. What's his training regiment, old man?" One of the voices said.

"He's been assigned a hundred push-ups, an hour of running around the island, a hundred ki blasts at the ocean, a hundred squats, an hour long plank, and then two hours of sparring. He does all of this with the shell on his back. And respect your elders you ingrate!" After his lecture, Master Roshi resumed his reading.

"Wow, Zuchan has grown a lot in such a short time hasn't he?"

"For an earthling, I guess. He's still nowhere near our strength."

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one h-h-hundred!" Zuchan screamed as he struggled with the last push-up. He fell down to the sand and let out a sigh of relief. He slowly shoved the shell off of his back and stood with shaky knees. He faced Goku and a shorter man, with spiky hair that all went up into one collective spike. He bore an enormous widow's peak and an even larger scowl.

"Hey Goku!" Zuchan said approaching them at a slow pace. He turned his attention from Goku to the other person, looking him up and down. "What's your name?" Zuchan extended a hand towards the unknown man, but was met with an icy glare.

"I'm the prince of saiyans, Vegeta. When you can go head-to-head with Kakarot, I will shake your hand. So far, only I have been strong enough to overcome his power." Vegeta turned up his nose as he spoke and looked away. Zuchan scratched his head and turned to Goku.

"Well, I've got a training regiment to get back to," He turned back around and grabbed the shell. Donning the weight and starting a timer, he started to run laps around the shore.

Goku and Vegeta walked over to Roshi. "So, Roshi, has Zuchan been able to learn the kamehameha technique yet?" Goku leaned over Roshi as he said it, forcing Roshi to put down his magazine.

"Well, he hasn't tried yet. In fact, let's go for it right now," The old man saw Zuchan cross in front of him and whistled. A startled Zuchan fell flat on his face before picking himself up and going over to them. "Zuchan, could you try to use a kamehameha again?"

Zuchan gulped, "Well, I could try. I don't know if it'll work or not." Vegeta rolled his eyes as Zuchan got into the stance. "Kame…" A small ball of blue-ish energy started to form in his hands. "Hame…" It grew from the size of a golf ball to the size of a dragonball. "HA!" As he released it it went from the size of an earthling dragonball to the size of a Namekian dragonball.

The blast went straight out into the air, blasting the water to the sides. Zuchan quickly stopped the flow of ki from his hands to the blast, and it stopped moving forward and vanished.

Zuchan collapsed into the sand. Goku, Vegeta and Roshi raced over to him.

"Is the earthling dead?" Vegeta dropped in a deadpan tone of voice.

"For the last time, his name is Zuchan, and I'm sure he's fine. I think he just overexerted himself," Goku said as he turned over Zuchan's body. He was hot to the touch but still had a steady breathing pattern. "He pushed himself a bit too hard, but he was able to perform a kamehameha. Nice job at training him, Roshi! I knew if anyone could do it, it would you"

"You can always leave it to good old Roshi to train you boys up!" The old man laughed and picked Zuchan up, "we oughta let him rest. He can resume training tomorrow" Roshi disappeared inside the house with Zuchan in tow.

"I have to admit, I'm curious as to what the earthling will be capable of doing after a good amount of training," Vegeta groaned, "C'mon Kakarot, I can't stand Bulma when she's pregnant. Spar with me so I can spend a little less time with her and her damn crankiness"

Goku's face wrinkled with laughter, "Of course, I'm always up for a fight!" The two saiyans grew golden hair that fell down past their waists and began battering each other blow for blow.


End file.
